Cloud the Swablu
Description Cloud is a natural coloured Swablu at the age of 16, almost 17. Level 40. She's seen as annoying by Ruest, only ever annoying him for unknown reasons since they met. She's kind to Luck and cares about Storm a lot. She'd kill for Storm seeing as she killed Field who had greatly injured Storm. She also yelled at Ruest a lot when finding out he left Luck alone and when she died. Relationships Storm Cloud and Storm are very close. Cloud would kill for her and he'd do the same. They first met when Cloud flew down to Storm once seeing Brightlight and Darklight run beside a rock after they'd murdered Lightning, Storm's father, in front of him. Cloud never returned to her flock and began living with Storm since. Cloud secretly has a crush on Storm and it's the same with him. Luck Cloud doesn't annoy Luck unlike Ruest even though they met at the same times. It's most likely because Luck is a girl and she's very nice towards Cloud. The two are best friends and there's not much else about their friendship, oh, they also secretly ship RuestXStorm at times together. Ruest Cloud loves to annoy the Jolteon for unknown reasons. The two argue often and attack each other, but there are times that to two agree on things, for example, the one time that Luck and Storm made a girlfriend-boyfriend swap(even though Storm and Cloud aren't dating). Field There's nothing too major with these two but Cloud dislikes Field greatly for injuring, almost killing, Storm. Field doesn't like Cloud too much either since, well, she killed him and all. Icicle Cloud absolutely hates Icicle. She hates her more than Field and he almost killed Storm. The reasoning is because Icicle killed Luck, Cloud's only other friend, without mercy. Spirit(Zorua) Cloud likes Spirit a lot, mainly because he's the last thing she has of Luck. The two share a good bond as Cloud often helps Spirit and comfort him when Ruest is unable to. Ocean The two have a decent relationship. It isn't too special. Freeze Cloud doesn't really know Freeze to well to like him or hate him. All she knows is that he teleported them from place to place at first. Flame Cloud finds Flame weird with his teleporting and stuff, but other than that she finds him helpful. History Cloud was born into a flock of Swablu and Altaria. She was happy with them but strayed away when she was younger once a fight caught her eye, two murderers had murdered a Luxray who was the father of her soon-to-be best friend, Storm. She never returned to the flock and two lived together on Stone Face Path ever since. They then met Ruest and Luck and they joined their team in the Earth Guild. The two happily live there now with Ruest and all the other members. Random facts * Cloud is a very crazy drunk * The reason is unknown why she annoys Ruest and it will most likely never be known. * Cloud is a heterosexual. * Theme song is: (CURRENTLY UNDECIDED)